Bottles of wine are often stored in upright positions inside of cabinets which makes the bottles hard to retrieve as well as take up large vertical amounts of shelf space. In addition, storing bottles in standing conditions is not always secure since the bottles can end up leaning against each other, and can easily become broken over time.
Various multiple level conventional racks have been proposed over the years for wine storage. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,631 to Fridjhon and U.S. Published Patent Application 2003/0080073 to Huang et al. However, these devices require large amounts or space to be used on countertop space or under shelves in kitchens, and the like. However, kitchen space can be limited, and these conventional racks for storing wine bottles are generally bulky.
Hanging racks have been proposed over the years for wine type bottles. See for example, U.S. Design Patents: Des. 273,446 to Rankin et al. and Des. 376,299 to Audet and U.S. Published Patent Application 2009/0071921 to Harwin. However, these devices are bulky and extend a substantial distance below a mounting surface, such as a shelf, or ceiling, taking up undesirable amounts of space especially when not in use.
Additionally, none of the above prior art allows for the rack to be folded upward when not being used. None of the above prior art can be used underneath shelves inside of refrigerators, and coolers. None of the above prior art can be mounted underneath cabinets and/or shelves to make use of known space that is generally not used.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.